Clock Tower
by VendettaBlood-Orchid
Summary: Yumi's becoming distant with the gang, and more attached to William. ONESHOT!


**Summary: Yumi's becoming distant from the gang, and more attached to William.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Code Lyoko or it's characters but I do own this story.**

**AN: All of them are 17 and 18.**

**Clock Tower.**

**Kadic: Saturday 6:00**

The Lyoko gang were all sitting at breakfast. But the gang was missing someone, Yumi. Ulrich kept staring at the door's as if she'd just appear there.

Jeremy kept checking his laptop for a X.A.N.A attack, but he wasn't attacking. "Yumi better hurry." said Ulrich out of nowhere.

"Don't worry Romeo, I'm sure Juliet's on her way!" Yelled Odd from the line. "How do you know I'm talking about her?" questioned Ulrich.

"I didn't, but thanks for the info!" said Odd, breaking of laughing. Ulrich just rolled his eye's and left the cafeteria, just as Yumi came in.

"Hey, guy's where's Ulrich?" she asked out of breath. "He just left, I think he's a bit angry." said Aelita innocently. "I'll go check on him." said Yumi as she walked towards the

door. Yumi walked to the boy's dorm's and stopped in front of Ulrich's. She knocked four time's, but got no response. Thinking he was just sulking, she left. Little did she

know, he wasn't in the dorm's, or the school for that matter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulrich walked into town, thinking. He stopped at some store's but didn't seem to find what he was looking for.

His cell phone rang, scaring him a bit. "Hello?" he asked. "Ulrich! X.A.N.A's launched an attack! Get to the factory!" "Alright, I'll be right there." Ulrich was about to hang up

the phone when Jeremy said, "Ulrich, if you find Yumi get her!" Then Jeremy hung up. Ulrich thought, _'Why's Yumi ditching us again? Oh well, like I care anymore, if I find _

_her might as well not even acknowledge her.'_ He ran to the factory, not coming across Yumi at all. "Ok into the scanner Ulrich." said Jeremy as he got done virtualizing

Odd and Aelita. "Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Ulrich, Virtualization!" Ulrich felt the familiar tingling sensation as he dropped into Lyoko.

He was soon ambushed by Mega-Tanks. "Triplicate!" he yelled as he split into three. All three Ulrich's rushed to a Mega-Tank.

"IMPACT!" They all yelled as they plunged their sword's into their Mega-Tank. "Fusion." said the original Ulrich as his clone's fused back with him.

"Nice of you to join us, Master Ulrich!" Odd yelled with a bad Japan accent. "If Yumi was here, she'd kick your ass Odd!" yelled Ulrich.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the attack, the gang, minus Yumi, walked back to school. Ulrich started to walk back to his dorm, when he saw Yumi

talking to William. Then she kissed him on the lip's real quick and bolted away. Ulrich felt like his heart had been ripped out. He ran to his dorm and fell upon his bed.

He took out his cell phone and sent a text message to Odd, Jeremy, and Aelita, all saying the same thing, "I'm changing my cell number, it's now 564 7892. I already told

Yumi, so don't tell her again." He then changed his number and added Odd, Jeremy, and Aelita, but not Yumi.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A few week's later.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ulrich walked into his dorm to see Yumi and Odd in there. He stopped and stared at Yumi with a cold, hard glare. "ULRICH!" she yelled and hugged him briefly.

"What do you want Yumi?" he asked with a voice as cold as his stare. "I have to tell you something." she said excited. "You know how me and William have been dating

off and on?" "Well, he asked me something..." she got interupted by Ulrich. "To go to the movies?" he guessed. "Well, no." she answered. "To...to-mar-marry him?" he

asked reading her mind. "Yes!" she squealed. "Con-con-congratulations." he said as he walked out with his eye's filled with tears, and his bang's casting a shadow across

his face. He ran out to town and stopped as soon as he could no longer see the school. He sat down on a bench thinking how this went so wrong.

He closed his eye's. Suddenly, he heard a gun cock. He opened his eye's to see a mugger, and a gun in his face. "Get up!" demanded the mugger.

Ulrich got up and the muger pointed the gun to his chest. "Go on...do it...kill me. I don't care anymore." whispered Ulrich.

The mugger just grabbed his wallet and left, the gun on the ground. Ulrich looked at the gun. He picked it up and put it in his pocket.

He walked back to Kadic listening to his Ipod. A song came up he knew all to well.

_"It starts with love...  
One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even mather how hard you try  
Keep that in mind  
I designed this rhyme  
To explain due time  
All I know  
Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down 'till the end of the day  
Clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal  
You didn't look out below,  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Tryn' to hold on  
Didn't even know, I wasted it all  
Just to watch you go  
I kept everything inside  
And even though I tried  
It all fell apart  
What it's meant to be  
Will, eventually be,  
A memory of a time,  
When I tried so hard and got so far  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter...  
I had to fall, to loose it all...  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter..."_

"One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even mather how hard you try  
Keep that in mind  
I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself  
How I tried so hard...  
Dispite the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so far  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
In the end..."

"You kept everything inside  
And even though I tried it all fell apart  
What it meant to be, will  
Eventually, be a memory of a time  
When I tried so hard,  
And got so far,  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall, to loose it all  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter

I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far, as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know

I've put my trust, in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know...  
I tried so hard,  
And got so far,  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall, to loose it all,  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter"

He took his Ipod and threw it down at the ground, shattering it. He walked in a creepy peaceful way to his dorm. He was thankfull Yumi and Odd weren't there.

He took out a paper and pen and wrote a goodbye poem.

_I'm running away from you now,  
Leaving this place forever.  
I don't want to come back anymore,  
Just knowing that if I do I will just suffer again.  
I'm running from it now,  
Not wanting for it to follow.  
I won't ever come back,  
I'm running away from it forever…_

He taped it to his wall over his bed and grabbed the gun.

Rereading his last written word's with his eye's full of tears, he pointed the gun to his temple.

A single gunshot rang threw the air, echoing one boy's last act. Jeremy and Aelitas heard it and rushed to see where it came from.

Jeremy opened the door to Ulrich's room, praying he was wrong. He looked upon Ulrich's lifeless body, tears forming in his eye's.

Aelita saw this to and began sobbing into Jeremy's shoulder. Jeremy comforted her and pulled out his cell phone and called Odd and Yumi, only saying one word.

_"Ulrich..."_


End file.
